


An Apple a Day

by clasesolangelo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clasesolangelo/pseuds/clasesolangelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Nico takes an idiom too far?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Apple a Day

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a headcanon I saw once. I don't know who came up with it but I like it. So this was born.

“Stoll, apple me.” Nico said shortly as he ducked under the threshold of the Hermes Cabin. Both of the Stoll twins looked up and smirked.  
“Mad at Will again I see.” Travis said as he got up from his bunk and rifled through a trunk, pulling out a plastic box labeled ‘food’.  
“No Trav, he’s mad for Will, not at him. Get your facts straight man.” Connor laughed. Nico rolled his eyes.  
“Just get me the apple.” Travis dug to the bottom of the box and dug out one of the apples they kept in stock just for Nico. Travis walked to Nico and handed him a ruby red apple.  
“One apple for an angry son of Hades.” Travis smirked.   
“Thank you.”  
“See you around, di Angelo.” Nico gave a finger wave before heading out, apple in hand. He knew where Will Solace was right now, and where he would be in a few minutes. He opted for where he would be in a few minutes.  
He leaned against a tree in the small little wooded area that Will always passed to get to the docks and waited. A few minutes of waiting and a head of brilliant gold came bobbing through, alone as usual. When Will got closer Nico stomped on a twig, making it crack under his boot.  
Will’s head shot up and over to Nico. His face went from surprise/fear to relief.  
“Nico it’s you. You scared me.”  
“Oh I know.” Nico narrowed his eyes and brought the apple up to his mouth and made a big show of taking a big bite out of it. He swallowed. “I meant to.” Will quirked an eyebrow as Nico took another dramatically big bite of the apple.  
“Nico what are you doing?” Nico kicked off the tree and slowly walked his way over to Will, stopping just short of a foot away from the blonde. He visibly gulped, looking nervous.  
“An apple a day keeps the blonde head medic away.” Nico took another big bite and walked past Will and back to the arena to go climb a wall, smirking all the way.  
Nico managed to climb the stupid wall faster than all the other demigods. It helped that he was so small. Nico wondered if he would ever grow again, since he’d spent so much time down in the Underworld. There was no sun down there and he couldn’t eat anything but what he brought, so his intake of vitamin D was depleted.  
He shook his head and aired his shirt out from the sweat as Jason clapped him on the back. “Way to go Spider Monkey.” Nico waved his hands away.  
“Bah, shut it Grace.” Jason laughed as they went into the pavilion for dinner. “Just be lucky it wasn’t sword training.” Since Nico had almost died transporting the Athena Parthenos to Camp Half-Blood, Chiron decided he could sit where he wanted. Jason, since he played a giant role in winning the war, was allowed to sit where he wanted also. The two of them plopped down at the Hades table.  
They were just talking innocently when Nico saw Will’s narrowed eyes in his direction. The next thing Nico knew, Will was getting up and walking toward him with…  
Will was walking toward Nico with half of a pomegranate in his hands, the seeds almost spilling out. As Will walked by, he made a big show of pausing right next to Nico, taking a seed and dropping it into his mouth, nodding and walking away. Nico shook his head as Jason looked on with confusion.  
“Um, what was that?” Jason asked.  
“Earlier today Will got on my nerves, so I asked the Stoll’s for an apple, so I met Will when he was going to the docks, took a big bite out of it and told him an apple a day keeps the blond head medic away.” Nico shrugged and Jason laughed so hard he cried.  
“Oh my goodness.” Jason shook his head. “Oh Zeus, there is something wrong with the two of you.”  
“I disagree.” Nico muttered, slightly impressed by Will’s little counterattack show. Jason and Nico finished dinner and got up and walked out. Jason was going to do some building on one of the statues and Nico was going back to his cabin to see if his father needed anything.   
Hades did not need anything, so Nico hopped up on one of the railings on the porch he had built, facing his cabin. He sensed someone behind him, but before he turned around to see who it was, blonde hair jumped on the railing to his right, facing away from the cabin.  
“Well look who it is.” Will Solace smirked, lips pink and wet from the pomegranate, which was still in his hands. “What are you up to, Death Boy?” Will took another seed and plopped it in his mouth. “These are really good, I understand the temptation.” Nico rolled his eyes.  
“You think you’re clever, don’t you.” Will gave him a cheeky smile.  
“I don’t think, I know I’m clever.” He plopped another seed into his mouth. “Do you want one?” Nico gave him a look. He had done it aboard the Argo 2 because that was the only thing he could eat after his Death Trance. “See how clever I am?”  
“I think you’re the only one who sees how clever you think you are.” Nico smirked and looked at Will through the corner of his eye, seeing the blonde silently mock him.  
“You know what I think you need? I think you need one of these pomegranate seeds.” Will picked one out and held it to Nico’s moth. “Open.”  
“Open what?” Nico turned his head to look at Will, who rolled his eyes.  
“Open your mouth nerd.” A part of Nico wanted to protest, but he found himself opening his mouth despite himself. Will smiled softly and slowly reached into his mouth and placed the seed on Nico’s tongue. “See? That wasn’t so bad.” He whispered as Nico closed his mouth and chewed the seed.  
“Whatever.” Nico rolled his eyes.  
“Did you finish that apple?” Nico shook his head.   
“It’s in a box in my room. Do you want it?” Will shrugged as Nico hopped off to get the uneaten apple, and hopped back on the railing. Nico got an idea and took out a dagger and cut the uneaten part of the apple into a few small slices. He took one and held it to Will’s mouth. “Your turn.”   
Will opened his mouth and Nico did the same thing, easing the apple slice into Will’s mouth slowly, careful not to just shove it in there. Will closed his mouth and chewed slowly, looking at Nico.  
“Thank you.” Will smirked and wrapped an arm around the front of Nico’s stomach, bringing him closer. “That was a clever stunt you pulled with that apple you know, but not very nice. I think you owe me.”  
“Three days in the infirmary?” Nico smirked.   
“I was thinking three days in my bed, but I’m flexible.” Will winked and Nico blushed brilliant red. “See you later, di Angelo.” Before hopping off the railing, Will planted a loud kiss on Nico’s cheek, sending jolts of electricity through Nico’s face.  
He watched as Will skipped off towards the infirmary, turning around and giving Nico a wink. Now Nico couldn’t just ignore that, so he rolled his eyes, and jumped off the railing to follow him.


End file.
